


long days and easy nights

by fallenhurricane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, early magnus/alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenhurricane/pseuds/fallenhurricane
Summary: Magnus settles onto the sofa next to them. They curl into each other instinctively -- they might not have been dating for long, but they already know where they fit. Magnus places his hand on Alec’s chest, and Alec covers it with his own, playing with Magnus’s fingers, twirling his rings. “We had another bad mission today. I’m sorry for barging in,” he says softly. “I just… sometimes I can’t be at the Institute, and I feel….” He trails off, and when Magnus looks at him, he sees his furrowed brow, his jaw working, his desire to get the words out.From the tumblr prompt: things you didn't say at all
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	long days and easy nights

**5\. things you didn’t say at all**

It’s Monday night and it’s dark in the loft when Magnus pushes open the door; odd, since he almost never turns out all the lights. He waves his hand and the lamps turn on in a dim glow. A pair of muddy combat boots sit by the door and a take out bag rests on the kitchen counter, untouched. Magnus smiles and follows the sound of soft snores into the lounge. Alec is lying on the sofa, arms crossed over his chest in a tight hug, mouth open as he lets out the cutest little snorts.

Magnus is hesitant to wake him, as he knows the Shadowhunter often goes days without any proper amount of sleep, but given the food in the kitchen and Alec’s leather jacket still tautly pulled around his shoulders, he hasn’t eaten yet and certainly isn’t ready for bed. So Magnus walks softly across the Turkish rugs adorning the floor and kneels by the sofa. He plants a soft kiss on Alec’s forehead, and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Alexander.” Alec stirs, turning and burying his head into the back of the sofa. Magnus laughs quietly. “Alexander, let’s have dinner.”

Hazel eyes blink open slowly, foggy and unfocused. The deep dark circles under them tell Magnus that he was right -- Alec hasn’t slept in far too long. “It’s you,” Alec says, smiling sleepily up at Magnus. He reaches out a hand and grabs the lapel of Magnus’s blazer, tugs him close. Magnus’s brows raise but Alec just nuzzles his face into his neck and sighs.

“Alexander, are you alright? I wasn’t expecting to see you until Thursday.” Alec mumbles something into his neck, and Magnus laughs as his breath tickles his skin. “I can’t hear you, darling.”

Alec pulls back slightly. “Long day.”

“Just one?”

Alec sighs again. “No.” He sits up, and Magnus settles onto the sofa next to them. They curl into each other instinctively -- they might not have been dating for long, but they already know where they fit. Magnus places his hand on Alec’s chest, and Alec covers it with his own, playing with Magnus’s fingers, twirling his rings. “We had another bad mission today. I’m sorry for barging in,” he says softly. “I just… sometimes I can’t be at the Institute, and I feel….” He trails off, and when Magnus looks at him, he sees his furrowed brow, his jaw working, his desire to get the words out.

Magnus pats his chest, rests his head on Alec’s shoulder. “It’s perfectly alright, Alexander.”

He knows what Alec can’t say; _I feel safe here with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is from a tumblr prompt - if anyone wants to join me over there, I'm at linkscap.


End file.
